


Don't you dare leave me!

by Wefwar



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, I'm Sorry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: The Hollow's followers attack the Original family and not every member is destined to survive it.





	1. Chapter 1

Keelin growls loudly, baring her teeth in the process. She feels adrenalin coursing through her veins as she jumps forward, tackling a vampire to the ground and ripping his throat open. She quickly jumps back to her feet, narrowly escaping other vampire's teeth and she catches his arm, ripping it away from his body and dropping it onto the ground. Hot blood sprays her face and clothes adding even more stains to the collection, but she doesn't even have the time to flinch when another enemy launches himself toward her, grabbing her by her chin. She punches him in the face, hearing as his nose breaks with a sickening crack. She sinks her teeth into his neck, cutting his screams short and injecting her venom into his blood system. She scans her surroundings, trying to take in all the chaos happening around her. The floor is covered with dead bodies and blood, making it hard to move around without stepping on someone. Every creature that had gotten to the Mikaelsons' house with the Hallow's army was met by a terribly angry family of originals. Now, vampires, werewolves and, mostly, witches are lying lifelessly on the cold ground, bleeding out or already dead. Keelin's gaze lands on Klaus, Elijah and Kol, who are breathing heavily, each one of them equally dirty from the gore.

"Where's Freya?" she asks approaching the brothers who look at her with surprise.

"She's not with you?" Elijah furrows his brows and flinches when Kol pulls a huge piece of wood out of his shoulder.

"No, I haven't seen her since they appeared," she waves her hand toward the dead bodies. Klaus opens his mouth to say something when Rebekah's broken scream shakes the house.

Before Keelin can even turn in the right direction, she is already in Kol's arms and the next second all four of them is standing in one of the many uninhabited rooms of Mikaelson's house. She sways a little as the young Mikaelson puts her down and gasps when her gaze falls on the pale figure lying on the ground.

She ignores Rebekah's painful sobs as she squeezes her sister's lifeless hand.

She ignores Hayley's wet cheeks and Hope's quivering bottom lip as she looks down at her auntie Freya.

She ignores the angry growl that escapes Klaus' lips and the disbelieving gasp from Kol.

In split second she is on her knees, her hand pressing against Freya's neck as she tries to find at least a fraction of pulse, anything she can hold on to.

But there is nothing.

She moves back, only now looking at Freya properly and she feels a sob escape her throat.

Formerly golden and beautiful hair is red from the blood flowing out of the fresh wound on Freya's forehead. Her neck is covered in bruises, which resemble a big, male hand, so easily recognized against the pale skin. On the blonde's wrists are visible bite marks, which are also bleeding. The scariest and most heartbreaking part though, are the glassy eyes, looking up at the ceiling. The deep shade of green looks paler than usual and Keelin can't help but remember the same eyes looking at her with love and devotion and she has to stifle a sob, building at the back of her throat.

Keelin had seen many people dead and on the verge of dying. But seeing Freya lying in front of her, the familiar rising of her chest long gone, feels like a punch into the gut. She struggles to breathe as she picks Freya's head and gently puts it on her lap, pressing her lips to her fiancée's bloodied forehead. The Mikaelsons gather around her and the blonde's body and Keelin can't help but notice how small and fragile the witch seems.

"Don't leave me, I can't do this without you, I need you, your family needs you..." she mutters, as she feels a soft hand on her shoulder. She looks up, surprised to see Klaus, his eyes shining with tears. He kneels next to her, moving his arm to close Freya's unmoving eyes and runs his hand through his sister's hair.

"How did this happen?" he asks, and Keelin can tell that he's controlling himself only because Hope is in the same room. Rebekah swallows her own tears and shakes her head.

"I have no idea, I came here and she was..." her voice breaks and Elijah hugs her tightly, letting her sobs die in his shirt.

"She was protecting us," says Hayley, slowly getting up, her hand still gripping Hope's hand. "There were too many of them, I couldn't fight everyone. So she came here, making sure Hope was safe. And then one got to her. I couldn't do anything." the tears are flowing once again down her cheeks and some mean voice inside Keelin's head tells her that Hayley deserves to suffer. She deserves to feel guilty about what had happened. Because she and her daughter are the reason Freya is dead. Because she and Hope are still standing here, breathing, while Freya is lying on the ground, never to wake up.

Keelin hates herself for thinking that.

"I'm so sorry Keelin." and she tries to understand. She tries to understand that Hayley doesn't know what else there is left to say. She tries to understand that there is a child in the room and that she shouldn't yell. So she doesn't. Instead, she keeps on muttering sweet nothings into Freya's forehead, hoping that somehow they would get to her brain, make her wake up.

"We need to find out who did this," growls Kol, his eyes shining with tears and anger.

"I agree, brother. But first, we need to properly bury her," says Elijah, tenderly moving away from Rebekah, and kneeling next to Freya's limp body. Keelin wraps her arms protectively around the witch, refusing to let her go. "Keelin, please..." brown eyes meet hers and she presses the last kiss to Freya's forehead before letting her go. She lets Elijah lift the blonde before she gets up herself, turning her gaze away from her fiancée's body.

And then something unusual reaches her ears.

Soft, almost inaudible sound flowing out of Freya's mouth. She looks around, making sure that she isn't imagining anything, but the rest of the family seems to be as shaken as she is. Elijah puts the blonde on the bed, and they all gather around her once more, impatiently searching for any signs that she is still alive. Keelin feels almost stupid for hoping. She didn't feel Freya's heartbeat, all her vitals were ceased. It's impossible that the woman is still alive.

And then Freya sits up, drawing in a sharp breath. Her eyes open widely as she looks around. She frowns at the family gathered around the unfamiliar bed she is lying in and she can't help but flinch at the sun falling through the curtains. Keelin breathes out and jumps onto the bed, not caring about warning shouts from the Mikaelsons. She throws her arms around Freya, embracing her tightly before someone pulls her backward, dragging her off of the bed. She growls, trying to wriggle out of the strong grasp and finally, Kol lets her go.

"Freya, did you drink vampire blood before the fight?" Klaus' question makes everything perfectly clear and Keelin feels her knees buckle under her, unable to hold her weight.


	2. Is that it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya struggles with her decision.

Freya blinks a few times, adjusting her eyes to the light falling through the curtains. It hits her with a greater force than usual, making her flinch. She moves her gaze to all the people gathered around the unfamiliar bed she's in and smiles at the sight of her family. They all look as if they had just seen a ghost their eyes wide open in shock and... fear?  
Before she can try and speak, someone jumps at her, strong arms embracing her tightly. An unknown, hypnotizing scent rounds her, leaving her lungs burning. She hisses when Keelin is yanked back, away from her. The scent disappears, but she doesn't even have the time to protest when Klaus' voice breaks the silence. She stares at him, trying to make sense out of what her brother is staying, the headache not helping her in focusing.

Vampire blood.

She hears a loud thud but she ignores it, struggling to breathe.

The vampire blood. The one she drank this morning after she was stabbed while walking home. The one which was still in her body when the vampire attacked her. When she died.  
She had to either die again or turn. Losing her magic either way.  
She remembered how Kol once told her the shock he lived through when his magic disappeared, leaving him defenseless. Sure, he was a vampire- strong, fast and hard to kill, but the familiar buzzing in his veins was gone and the lack of it was killing him.

And the thirst.

She can already feel it, pulling at every cell in her body, screaming for attention.  
She has never felt anything like it.  
The fire in her throat, the burning of her lungs and the desire shaking her body are terrifying.

"Freya!" she snaps out of the panic that's trying to overcome her and looks up. Elijah is leaning over her, his palms gently grasping her shoulders, grounding her in place. "Can you tell us what's the last thing you remember?"

"The vampire attacking me," the air fills her lungs and the sweet-sour scent is back. She looks up, searching for its sours and immediately feels disgusted with herself. Keelin's brown, innocent eyes are filled with worry and she can't help but feel sick. She shouldn't think about her girlfriend as if she was just a meal.

"We need to feed you, to complete the transformation," says Rebekah, stepping forward. Her eyes are red and puffy but the look they're giving Freya is hard as steel.

"I agree, there is no point in delaying it," adds Kol, as the rest nods their heads. Everyone except for Keelin, who is looking at her with a puzzled expression. Freya feels something in her stomach flip at the look Keelin is giving her.

"I..." she finds it hard to concentrate on what she should say. The sun is too bright, the breaths of her siblings' are too loud and the scent of blood is too thick in the room, leaving it hard to think. "Can I talk to Keelin for a moment? Alone."

"But..." started Rebekah, when Elijah just shook his head, approaching the door and opening it for his siblings, Hope and Hayley.

"Come on, we need to clean this whole mess and figure out our another move," after a few moments of hesitation they left, leaving Keelin and Freya in an uncomfortable silence. They stare at each other, not knowing what to say. After a few seconds, the brunette tries to approach Freya, who quickly slides further into the bed.

"No, don't come near me," she mutters stiffly, pulling her knees up to her chest. Keelin freezes in her spot, looking tenderly at her girlfriend.

"You won't hurt me."

"You can never be sure."

"Yes, yes I can," the werewolf ignores her protests and sits next to her, gently grasping her hand. "I thought you were dead."

"I was. In fact, I still am," she tries to joke, but her voice breaks at the end of the sentence. She feels Keelin tightening her grip and caressing her knuckles with her thumb.

"It's gonna be okay," Freya lets out a humorless laugh as she grimaces.

"How can you say that? I have to either die or change into a vampire." she notices how Keelin flinches at the sound of the word 'die' and she feels the urge to wrap her arms around her. She stops herself at the last moment when the sweet-sour scent hits her again. She grits her teeth, pulling her hand out of Keelin's hold.

"What is your decision then?" Freya looks at the woman sitting beside her with surprise.

"You won't try to persuade me into turning?"

"I first want to know what is your decision." she thinks for a second before smiling. "Doesn't mean I won't fight you on it though." Freya forces a laugh.

"I wouldn't have it another way," she pauses for a moment, thinking what she should do. She didn't want to lose her magic, but it was too late for that. She lived longer than she should, although she had been asleep for most of it.

She feels lost.

She looks up, her eyes meeting Keelin's. Freya had never seen anyone looking at her with so much love and devotion. It's almost unrealistic and she still thinks that she doesn't deserve such an incredible person as her girlfriend is. Maybe if she dies Keelin will get a normal, happy life? Without the crazy and dangerous addition of the Mikaelsons? Maybe it would actually be better for her?

"I honestly don't know what to do," she admits, her voice shaking slightly. "I mean, the choice should be obvious, but... it's not."

"And why is that?" Keelin's voice is careful and soothing as if she was holding herself back.

"I've lived for over a thousand years. Maybe my time has finally come?"

"That's just stupid," comments Keelin, putting her hands on Freya's cheeks and wiping away the tears that appeared there. "I know why you're hesitating. You're afraid. Of what might happen after the transformation, of living without your magic. And it's perfectly normal, I've felt the same after I first turned into a wolf." Freya looks at her girlfriend, furrowing her brows. Keelin doesn't like to talk about her first kill nor her supernatural past at all and the blonde has always respected it. "But sometimes, changes are for the better. It won't be the same, but who is saying that it will be bad?" Keelin's face is really close to hers, she can feel the brunette's breath on her lips. She stares at her, taking in each detail.

No, she can't leave this woman.

"I'll do it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue it but, honestly, I don't know if this won't be the last chapter. It all depends on whether you like it or not. As always, thank you for all the comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for kudos and comments!


End file.
